Shipwreck
Written By: Jeffrey Blasthawk Published By: ''Need a Publisher'' Prologue Hector Seaskull was born on the island of Tortuga to James and Elizabeth Seaskull. The doctor saw a mark on his arm that looked odd, but his father saw it, and saw that he had the same mark on his own arm. His father was a carpenter, making very little money, and his mother could not work, for she was gravely ill. When Hector turned 1, his mother died, and his father could no longer support him. He was put in an orphanage and grew up there until he was 3. He was adopted by a famous EITC captain: Captain Richard Lockward. Hector was now known as Hector Lockward. Richard had no wife, but his newly adopted son grew up happy anyway. '' Chapter 1: Age 13 Section 1: Meeting Lord Cuttler Beckett Through the years that passed, Hector lost all memory of growing up in the orphanage, and before that. He thought he was Richard Lockwards biological father. His father tought him the ways of an EITC Captain, like how to handle a sword, and a gun. He was a master at fighting as well. Richard was summoned by Lord Beckett, along with his son. He expected the worst, because normally when someone in the EITC is summoned, it turns out badly. "Captain Lockward. I see you have finally arrived." Said Lord Beckett. Richard was scared for his life. "I bet you are wondering what I want with you, with your son. It seems you have been teaching him all that you know." Hector was confused about why he wanted him there. "I want your son in the EITC." Lord Beckett said. Richard was shocked. This is the last thing he expected. "Secretly, I have been watching you teach him. I have thought about calling you up here to talk about this for a long time, and this i am positive this is the best decision I will ever make, and since you are a great captain, he has learned from the best." Now Richard just felt flattered, but Hector was scared. "I will put him in a training program for young soldiers his age. When he is 16, he will become an active duty soldier." Richard thought about it. He was confident in his sons ability. Hector spoke up. "If I may speak, why are you taking young boy's as soldiers?" "Because we need more soldiers to go after the rampant pirating going on now, silly boy. Now, Seregant Firehawk, take him and his father to go get his uniform." On the way, Hector's emotions were runnign wild. He didnt know weather to be scared, or happy. He always thought he would end up in the EITC, but he never knew he would get in this early, or that they had a Young Soldier program. Section 2: Cadet Hector Lockward Weeks had past, and his father had become far more comfortable with the idea of his son already being in the EITC military. Hector seemed to be doing great. Many of the other young soldiers were very jealous of him. One of the other kids was so sick and tired of the leaders of the program giving him special treatment, since his father was already a captain in the EITC. One of the boys, Jim O'Malley, was jealous enough to attempt to kill the boy. One day, Jim O'malley plotted to kill him, using a stolen flintlock from one of the leaders of the program. Jim lead him into one of the spare rooms in Kingshead(where the training took place). Luckily, one of the other young soldiers saw the flintlock in Jims pocket. The soldier told one of the leaders, and Jim was quickly arrested. Jim confessed his intentions, and was sentenced to jail for life. Chapter 2: Age 16 Section 1: First Mission Hector prospered in the Young Soldier Program. He was sent on his first mission with his father when he turned 16. He was to find, and sink a stolen EITC War Brig from some pirates. He figured it was going to be easy, with him and his dad, him and the rest of the crew being so skilled in what they do. They left the dock at Port Royal as soon as the crew arrived. It took a long time to find the ship. They spotted it near Isle Cangrejos. They began firing at the stolen war brig. At first, they were doing well, fighting the ship. But one of the crew members made a mistake. Seregant David Plunderparr, a veteran in the EITC, and one of Captain Richards good friends forgot to restock the ship with ammo, as he was told to do by the captain. Since he forgot to do that, the ship ran out of ammo, and was destroyed. Section 2: Shipwrecked Nobody knew what to do. But hector remembered what he was tought. He jumped off the ship quickly and swam away. Minutes later, he heard a loud explosion. He looked behind him, assuming everyone followed him. Nobody was there. He was devestated. He knew his his dad and everyone on the ship perished. He didnt know what to do now. He was swimming against a rapid current in the middle of the ocean. He feared sharks would come and attack him. Minutes afterwards, the mist cleared, and he saw an island. He swam to the island as quick as he could. When he made it there, he screaming, and cried, calling for help, and finally, he passed out. The Island was a medium sized island, much like Devils Anvil. It had a small beach, and a cave, and a fair amount of crabs. When he awoke, he continued to call for help, and yelling, and screaming, but there was no answer. He walked around the beach, and noticed the cave. He lit a match and decided to enter the cave, in hopes of finding food, or supplies to get back to Port Royal, but what he found was much much more. Chapter 3: The Cave Section 1: Exploring the Cave Hector had no idea where he was or where he was going, but he didnt care. He wasnt going to take just staying on a beach screaming for help. As he got deeper into the cave, he noticed skulls, and bones were begining to appear. Once it was dark enough to where you couldnt see the daylight outside, his match burned out; and since it was too dark to grab another one, he just paniced. He tried to exit, but he couldnt find it, he couldnt even see his hands in front of him. Instead, he just ran around in circles until he found a light. When he finally saw a feint light, he ran to it quickly. When he thought he got there, he ran straight into a wall. He knocked himself out. Section 2: Meeting Old Jimmy When Hector awoke, he was in a room that looked alot like a bedroom. It had a bed(which he was laying on), a fire that was lit, and a chest. "Where am I?" He said. "Oh, your up." Said a voice. Hector was startled when he heard the voice. The man walked over to the bed. "Saw you on the ground, and i didnt know if you were dead or knocked out. Guess ye was just knocked out." he said. "Whoa-ah, uh. Who are you?" Hector asked. "You, can call me Old Jimmy. What's yers?" "Hector. Hector Lockward." he replied. Old Jimmy was a man that looked to be around 50 years of age. He had a long beard, and was losing hair fast. He seemed to be halfway insane. "Now, you just lay there, on the bed. Im gonna go get some crab from the beach." Old Jimmy said. Hector nodded back. About 2 later, Hector sat up, and looked around the room. It appeared to be in the cave he got knocked out in. He wondered how this room was made. He looked at the chest in the room. He thought about looking at what was in it. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him. Just as he was about to open it, Old Jimmy walked in. Quickly, Hector stood up, and made it look like he was just pacing. Old Jimmy suspected nothing. When he returned with the food, Old Jimmy bombarded Hector with quesions. "Why are ye wearing an EITC Uniform? Where are you from? How did you get here?" "This was my first mission, but my ship was sunk, and i swam here. I am from Port Royal, and im wearing this because i joined the EITC. My dad is a-.... was, an EITC Captain." Hector put his dead down and cried. But old Jimmy was looking at him like he was crazy. "Why are you crying?" he asked, "The ship I was on exploded, but I got off in time, and nobody else did." Hector responded. "Oh." Old Jimmy felt sad for the boy, so he made it up to him by giving him the last crab. Chapter 4: Shipwreck Island Section 1: Old Jimmys Story "So, how did you end up here, old Jimmy?" Hector asked. "Well, I couldnt support myself when I was living in Tortuga, so I grabbed my valuables, stole a boat and set out for unknown waters. Unfortunetly for me, the boat I was driving had holes everywhere, so when I got about a mile away from Tortuga, it sunk completely. I was frantically panicing, but then the mist cleared, and I saw this place. I was glad to find this place. And since I had skills of being a carpenter, I have been lucky enough to be here for what i believe to be is about ten years. And since my ship wrecked, I call this place: Shipwreck Island. And now since your ship sank, and ended up here, I guess it truely is Shipwreck Island." "I just cant believed I have survived this long. I cant believe the crab on the beach keeps on coming back. I cant believe I havent died of thirst, and i definetly cant believe someone else found this Island." Section 2: Days Gone By When Old Jimmy asked of Hectors story, he responded: "Well, I was born 16 years ago. As you already know, my father was an EITC Captain, since about an hour ago. And my mom? Well, I never knew her. Whenever I asked my dad, he just never responded. But anyway, I grew up a happy child, and since my dad was an EITC Captain, I recieved great skills. When I was only 13, the leader of the EITC, Lord Cutler Beckett, summoned me to be in the EITC's Young Solider Program. 3 years later, here I am." "Well, I am gonna go to the beach. You can just lay on the bed to recover from yer head injury." old Jimmy said. When he left the cave, Hector immidietly popped out of the bed and opened the box. What he found changed his life forever. Chapter 3: Life Changing Papers What he found in the box were papers reguarding the birth of a someone named Hector Seaskull, in Tortuga. The description of the boy noted that he had odd birth marks on his left arm. Hector was shocked, because he knew he had birthmarks on his arm. He pulled his sleeve up, looked at his arm, and looked at the description. "Three brown dots, that look like small moles." The description of the boy in the paper, matched Hectors. Hector was shocked. He layed on the bed on the bed and thought about the possibility of Richard Lockward not being his birth father. He took the paper to Old Jimmy, outside the cave. Chapter 5: The Truth Section 1: The Truth Comes Out "Old Jimmy! Where are you!?" Hector shouted to the beach. Hector spotted Old Jimmy on the end of the beach. He sprinted to Old Jimmy as fast as he could. When Hector reached Old Joe, he asked "Why do you have these papers!?" When Old Jimmy saw the papers, he pinned Hector to the ground and took out his snaplock. "Why did you go in my chest, damnit!? Those were private!" Hector was scared to death. "Dont shoot me! I just want to know why you have these? Do you know my real father?" At this moment, Old Jimmy thought about something. Hector said, "Do you know 'my 'real father." This would have meant Hector Lockward was Hector Seaskull. Old Jimmy let go of his grip, and put his gun back. "I dont even know your real name." Hector said. "What is it?" "James." Old Jimmy said. "James Seaskull." Section 2: The Truth Hurts "So... then... you are... my.. father..." Hector spat out. "Aye." James repliedThey both sat down and thought about how this happened. "So, where is my mother?" Hector asked. "She passed away when you were 1. I couldnt raise on my own. and with the pay I was making, I just couldnt keep ye. I put you up for adoption. I was not informed when you were adopted." James said. An hour had passed after another word was said, they were still on the beach. A loud noise came about that Hector heard. It sounded like a ship, but Hector thought he was just hearing things. He heard the noise of a cannon again. This time, James heard it too. They both stood up, hoping they could see a ship coming to rescue them. They saw the ship clearing out now. They both screamed out, yelling for the ship to come their way. The captain of the EITC ship coming to get them was planning to attack the island, but the navigator the ship pointed out to the captain that one of the men was wearing an EITC Jacket. So instead, the ship stopped where it was, and let down one of the dingy's, which carried one person over to the shore. Section 3: Getting Saved James and Hector were greeted by Cpl. Jason Wildsteele. He told the men to board the dingy, and get aboard the ship. When they got on the ship, Hector explained his story of what happened the day before. This was nothing short of a miracle, that in one day, a father and a son re-united and and got back to civilization. Hector knew now that getting sunk was not a bad thing, but a blessing from God. He couldnt believe that he uncovered so much, in only 2 days of being out at sea. Epilogue ''Hector quit the EITC when he got back, and ran away to Tortuga to be with his father. He has a warrent out for his arrest for leaving the EITC now, but he didnt care. He was just glad to find out the truth of his life, and was glad that God did more than take care of him in his time of need. '' ''What Hector did was alot more than survive, for he uncovered the truth of his life, and got what was all he ever really wanted: eternal happiness. '' ''Hector lived to be 70 years old, and Shipwreck Island forever was a landmark for bad luck for EITC Ships. Character Photos Category:Fan Book Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Locations Category:Story Contest Pages Category:POTCO